I Love Myself
by Darkest Petal
Summary: Link is asked by his childhood friend Saria to give the Princess of Hyrule a gift that would help save the kingdom. After he gave the Princess the gift she had him go on a dangerous mission to find the Hero of Time and the Master Sword. Dark Link/Link
1. Chapter 1 Reedited

**I Love Myself?**

**Summary-**

Link is asked by his childhood friend Saria to give the Princess of Hyrule a gift that would help save the kingdom. After he gave the Princess the gift she had him go on a dangerous mission to find the Hero of Time and the Master Sword. On this mission Link and his pet wolf gets hurt and his saved by a mysterious man who looks just like Link and won't leave them after Link is healed, but does Link really want him to leave?

**Chapter one-**

Link was laying underneath a tree looking up at the night sky as he absentmindedly pet his wolf Midnight's fur. Midnight's head suddenly shot up and he started to growl, Link stood up and pulled out his sword and stood ready to attack. Saria stumbled through the bush pulling leaves out of her hair, giggling while doing so. Link relaxed and put his sword up and then started to pet Midnight who was still growling. For some reason he didn't like anyone but Link, and he would growl at anyone who got close to Link. "Hee, hee, there you are Link!" She said, "I was afraid you had gone out side the forest where I can't go again." She said.

Saria was a Kokiri, she- or any of the Kokiri- couldn't leave the Kokiri Forest that was guarded by the Great Deku Tree or she would die. Link looked at her; she looked to be ten even though he knew she was older than that. That was another thing about Kokiri's, they never grow up. Link was different, even though he lived with the Kokiri he was not one, he was a Hylian that was brought here by a dieing woman who asked the Deku Tree to take care of him. So since he was not a Kokiri he could leave the forest and grow old.

"I didn't" Link said. He didn't like to talk, but when he did it was strait to the point, and he usually talked to get people to shut up. It wasn't that Link was shy, he just didn't like to talk and plus he never had anything to talk about.

"Hee, hee, I can see that." She said then sat down and patted the ground next to her. "Come on, I don't bite." Link sat down a few feet away from her, she giggled then scooted closer to him, Link never noticed because he was staring off into the distance toward the Castle where the Princess of Hyrule lived. "Link," Saria said getting Links attention, he didn't say anything just looked at her. "I need you to do me a favor." She said, "I need you to give this to the Princess you are the only one here who can do it." Link looked down at her hands and saw a green jewel, then he looked back to her.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It is the Kokiri Jewel, it will help the Princess save Hyrule." Saria said. Link was confused, why did Hyrule need saving? He looked back to the castle, every thing looked perfectly fine to him.

"Save Hyrule?" Link asked.

"Yes Link, though it may not look to be in danger or trouble, it is. It is in real danger, and I need for you to give this to the Princess." Saria said.

"Okay." Link said then took the jewel and stood up and dusted himself off. He walked off toward his house with Midnight following him, he climbed up the latter and went in. He walked over to his bag that held his supplies for when he had to go on journeys such as this one. Oh yes this was not his first journey for Saria or the Great Deku Tree, he had gone on may journeys, but he had never once gone to Hyrule or it's fields and lands. Once he had that he left the house and climbed back down the latter to see Midnight waiting for him. He started to walk but stopped when came face to face with a fairy.

"Hello, my name is Navi, the Great Deku Tree sent me to be your partner, nice to meet you." The fairy said. Link nodded showing he heard her but said nothing as he continued to walk. The fairy huffed and pouted at how rude Link was "How rude!" she said then flew after him.

'_You'll soon get used to Link.'_ A male voice said shocking the fairy.

"Wh-what? Who said that?" she asked.

'_Down here'_ the voice said and the fairy looked down to see Midnight smirking at her.

"Yo-you talk?" she asked.

'_Why are you so shocked, aren't you a fairy, shouldn't you be used to animals talking. All the other fairies were used to an animal talking when they first met me.'_ Midnight said.

"Well, no animal has ever talked to me before now." She said folding her arms across her chest.

'_Really, how strange.'_ Midnight said. Link stopped when he reached the edge of the forest pulled the jewel out of his pocket then looked at it before shoving it back into his pocket and continued walking. They continued walking until the moon was at it highest peek and Link made them stop to rest, that night Link had a strange dream.

_**Dream sequence **_

_Link was a little boy, he was being chased around by Mido and a few of his friends and Link was scared he didn't know what he had done to make them so mad at him to chase him around with sticks and sling rocks at him with sling shots. All he knew was that he wanted them to stop. Link tripped over a root that was sticking up and fell down a slippery hill scrapping his knee up and twisting his ankle. He heard laughter from above him so he looked up and saw Mido and his friends above him laughing. They picked up some rocks and began to throw them at him. "Stop please stop!" Link cried._

"_Maybe we should stop." One of the people with Mido said._

"_No, he needs to learn his lesson." Mido said as he continued to throw rocks at him._

"_I'm sorry, please stop, I've learned my lesson!" Link cried and he brought his arms above his head. The rocks stopped hitting him and he peeked up to see Mido smirking at him. _

"_He has had enough for today, let's go boys." Mido said then turned around and left, his friends followed him. Link sat there for a few moments to make sure they wouldn't come back then he tried to stand. He cried out in pain then fell back to the ground, his knee was hurt and bleeding and he could tell his ankle was twisted. He looked up and saw that the sky was darkening._

'_Great, now how do I get back up there. No one but Mido and his friends know I am here and they ain't gonna tell anyone.' Link thought, 'I might have to stay here all night.' Suddenly Link heard a wolf howl some where in the distance scaring him, 'I don't want to stay here all night!' he thought as tears came to his eyes. Suddenly a noise from the bush to the left of him made him freeze._

"_No! Leave me alone! Don't eat me please!" Link yelled closing his eyes when something stepped out of the bush, he heard a deep laugh and slowly opened his eyes to see a boy about his age with short black hair, and brownish-red eyes, he was wearing a black tunic._

"_I wouldn't eat you." The boy said then looked at Link's knee. "Aw you're bleeding, why are you bleeding?" the boy asked._

"_I fell down the hill." Link said pointing to the hill behind him._

"_Well, why did you fall down the hill? Why weren't you looking where you were going?" the boy asked._

"_I was being chased, I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going, I was just trying to get away from them." Link said as tears started to fall down his cheeks._

"_Why were they chasing you?" the boy asked whipping away some of Link's tears._

"_I don't know, all I know is that after the Great Deku Tree told me a story I was walking back to my house and Mido and his friends started to chase me." Link said as more tears started to fall._

"_We need to get that wound cleaned, my camp is a few minutes away from here. Can you stand?" the boy asked._

"_No, I think I twisted my ankle when I fell." Link said. The boy sighed then looked around before he picked Link up. "Whoa!" Link said as he wrapped his ams around the boy's neck to make sure he didn't fall. He then looked at the boy and blushed at how close their faces were. Link saw the boy smirk when he saw Link's blush. "I'm, uh, Link." _

"_I know who you are, all the animals talk about you, I've also seen you walking around." The boy said smirking making Link blush deeper, "I'm Dark." The boy said._

"_Nice to meet you Dark." Link said and gave a startled cry when Dark lightly threw him up so he could get a better grip on Link. _

"_Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." Dark said as they walked into a man made camp site, Dark sat Link on the ground close to the fire that was going then he walked over to his bag and started to dig through it._

"_Are you here by yourself?" Link asked watching Dark._

"_Yes, my parents died when I was younger, and I've been alone ever since then." Dark said still digging through his bag._

"_Really, my parents died too, then the Great Deku Tree started to take care of me, hey may be he can take care of you to, then we can become friends. Wouldn't that be great?" Link asked._

"_Maybe" Dark said then turned to face Link, he was holding a cloth, a bottle of water, and a wrap. _

"_Hey, how old are you?" Link asked as Dark started to walk to him. "I'm 10"_

"_I'm. . . 10 too." Dark said slowly as he started to clean and bandage Link's wound, then he wrapped Link's ankle. "Link" Dark started._

"_Hmm?" Link asked._

"_I just want you to know that I'll always be here to heal you okay." Dark said making Link blush._

"_O-okay" Link said._

_**End of Dream sequence-**_

Link woke up to Midnight growling, he instantly stood up and pulled out his sword, he looked around to see if he could see anything, or anyone. When he saw no one he sat back down, but did not relax, when ever Midnight growled when they were on a journey it meant something or someone was there. The picture of Dark flashed through Link's mind, and Link's eyes started to tear up, he then shock his head. 'No I mustn't think of that asshole who lied to me!' Link thought as he rubbed his eyes trying to get rid of his tears. 'There is no use cry over him, he lied to me. He told me he would always be here to heal me, but he's not here, he hasn't been here for over six years!' Link thought as tears ran down his cheeks, he tried to convince himself that the tears were tears of anger but he knew it was a lost cause. "Damn you Dark." Link whispered as he began to wipe the tears away.

**Somewhere behind a tree near Link-**

'Damn wolf almost got me caught!' A man with shoulder length black hair, brownish-red eyes, and a black tunic on. He was hiding behind a tree, he had been watching Link sleep when that damn wolf woke up and saw him and began to growl waking Link up and almost getting him caught. He had been watching Link ever since he stepped out of that damned forest that he had been kicked out of. He peeked from behind the trees to see the wolf was glaring at him, and to see tears start to fall down Link's cheeks, "Damn you Dark." he heard Link whisper. He pulled his head back into his hiding spot as he felt a pain in his heart.

"I'm sorry Link." Dark said as a single tear ran down his cheek.

* * *

**TBC . . .**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Love Myself?**

**Summary-**

Link is asked by his childhood friend Saria to give the Princess of Hyrule a gift that would help save the kingdom. After he gave the Princess the gift she had him go on a dangerous mission to find the Hero of Time and the Master Sword. On this mission Link and his pet wolf gets hurt and his saved by a mysterious man who looks just like Link and won't leave them after Link is healed, but does Link really want him to leave?

**Chapter Two-**

Link sighed as he walked through the gates of Hyrule Town, he was finally here. The trip hadn't taken very long, only two days but Link had this feeling that someone was watching him. But when ever he had turned to look there would be no one there. Link sighed once again and rolled his shoulder, and looked up at the castle. 'Well better get going.' Link thought and began to walk towards the castle. Suddenly he was bumped into by a guy wearing a black cap with the hood covering his face, the man tilted his head just enough for Link to get a glimpse of black hair and brownish-red eyes.

"Sorry." The man muttered and ran off. Link watched the man turn into an ally way between two buildings with a shocked look in his eyes.

'Was that? No it couldn't be, could it?' Link thought to himself before shaking his head, 'It was just my imagination, stop thinking about him! It's common for people to have black hair and brownish-red eyes, not everyone who looks like that has to be him.' he thought then looked around at the towns people and saw that all of them either had blond hair or light brown hair, and blue eyes or green eyes. 'Okay, maybe it isn't that common, but that still doesn't make it him.' with that said, eer well thought, Link continued on to the castle.

Midnight watched his master closely as he thought before looking at the place where the man ran too with a suspicious glare. 'That man, his scent is the same as the one following us. What does he want?' He looked back to his master, 'If he wants to hurt him, know that he will have to face me!' The wolf thought with a growl, 'I swore to my Lord that I would protect this boy with my life and I intend to do just that.'

"Hey Link look, that girl looks to be waiting for someone." Navi said snapping Midnight out of his thoughts. Link saw a young woman with long red hair standing at the opening that seem to lead to the castle. Link walked up to the woman who spun around and gasped.

"Oh, uh, hello." The woman said and Link nodded hello, "I'm Malon what is your name?" she asked.

"Link." was all he said then looked back at the castle and was about to take a step toward it when she spoke again.

"My dad owns Lon Lon Ranch! Dad went to the castle to deliver some milk, and he hasn't come back yet." Malon said and Link looked at her then back at the castle "Are you going to the castle, fairy boy? Would you mind finding my dad? He must have fallen asleep somewhere around the castle." Link nodded before starting off toward the castle once again. When he finally got to the castle Link was meet with two guards guarding a big gate. The two guards looked at him funny then looked at his wolf with a cautious look in there eyes.

"Can we help you?" one guard asked.

"I need to see the Princess." Link said and the two guards looked at each other then back at Link and laughed. This confused Link, why would they laugh at him, he was here to give something important to her that would save Hyrule.

"So you say you want to see Princess Zelda, eh? You probably heard about her in town and decided you had to meet her." The first guard said.

'What is he talking about?' Link thought and Midnight narrowed his eyes at them.

'These humans thank they can just laugh at my Master like that?' Midnight thought angry, 'I will show then what happens when they laugh at him.'

"Go home boy." The other guard said in a soothing tone and seemed to be sorry. "I'm sorry you came all the way here for nothing." Midnight looked at him as if rethinking how he thought of him.

"Get out of here! The Princess would never grant an audience to the likes of you!" The first one yelled.

'Okay, this guy is really asking to be bit!' Midnight thought. Link looked at the two of them then turned and walked around a corner and leaned up against the wall and sighed. Now how was he to get in?

"Link! Look!" Navi said spotting some vines on the wall, Link turned and looked to where the little fairy was pointing to and smirked.

'That would be how.' Link thought then started to climb up the wall. Once he was up he crouched down to be as close to the ground as he could.

"But what about Midnight?" Navi asked.

"_Don't worry about me, I will meet you over there."_ Midnight said and Navi nodded and followed Link as he began to carefully sneak past the guards that were stationed around the huge lawn. Finally after about two hours Link made it to the moat the surrounded the castle, he hid behind a tree waiting for the guard to look away when he felt something brush against his leg. He jumped, startled and looked down to see Midnight, he smiled and rested his hand on Midnights head, just then the guard looked away and Link sprinted for the moat. He quickly dove into it followed my Midnight.

"Huh, what was that?" The guard asked.

"I didn't hear anything" Another said.

"You sure?" the first asked.

"I'm sure that you're hearing things old man." the second said.

"Old man my ass!" the first said and Link decided to quit listening there and began to swim. He swam around a corner and noticed there was no guards around and climbed out of the moat and turned to look around. A little ways away was a man laying on the ground asleep and around him were crates full of milk.

"That must be Malon's father." Navi said and Link nodded.

'Well, I found him, now how do I wake him?' Link thought then wiped away a drop of water form his face and got an idea. Mido and his friends did this to him one time when he was a sleep and it woke him up, so it should surely wake this man up. Link looked and saw that the man was right next to the edge of the moat and smiled, 'That makes this so much easier.' Link thought then walked over to the man.

"How are you going to wake him Link?" Navi asked and Link lifted up his leg just enough to lightly place it on the man's stomach.

"Like this." Link said before pushing the man into the moat, Navi gasped and Midnight smirked.

"Link! Why did you do that! You could have hurt him!" Navi yelled in Link's ear. Link winced and swatted at her.

"_Calm down Navi, Link knows what he is doing"_ Midnight said. 'I hope' he thought

"But." Navi started just as the man came sputtering up out of the water.

"_See the man is okay." _Midnight said, 'Thankfully' he thought.

"What in tarnation? Can't a person get a little shut-eye around here?" The man asked and looked up at Link as he tried to get out of the moat. "Hello, and who might you be?"

"Are you Malon's father?" Link asked in a bored tone.

"Yup, I'm Talon, the owner of Lon Lon Ranch. I went to the castle to deliver some milk, but I sat down here to rest, and I guess I fell asleep." the man said looking sheepish

'And wet, very very wet.' Link thought with a smirk.

"She's looking for you." Navi said but the man didn't seem to hear her.

"She's looking for you." Link repeated with a sigh, 'I'm talking way too much today.'

"What? Malon was looking for me?" The man looked panicked now, "Oh, I'm gonna catch it from her now! I messed up bad, leaving Malon behind to wait for me! She's really gonna let me have it!" the man yelled before running away. Link raised an eyebrow at that.

'Okay' he thought then looked around and sighed. 'Now that that is done and over with, how am I going to get in and see the Princess?' He thought then spotted a small little hole in the wall it looked just big enough for him to fit, but the only problem was it was on the other wall., 'That will work if I could get there.' Midnight had also seen the hole and was now looking around and noticed that if Link were to move the milk boxes just a little closer to the edge then he could jump off them and onto the ledge that and crawl into the hole.

"_Navi, tell Link to move the boxes closer to the edge and jump off them and on to the ledge to crawl into the hole."_ Midnight said.

"Um okay." Navi said, "Um Link, Midnight says to move the milk boxes closer to the edge and jump off them and onto the ledge to crawl into the hole." Link nodded and did as he was told and safely made it. Even Midnight had been able to jump onto the ledge and crawl through too. Now Link found himself in what seemed to be a small grassy hallway of some sort. Link walked forward and was about to turn a corner when he heard what sounded like a guard walking around. Link peeked around the corner and saw one guard walking around.

'Damn, I thought I was free of these guys' Link thought. 'Better not get seen.' When he saw the guard wasn't looking he darted past him and hid behind a bush he spotted another guard and saw he was about to turn and see him so he took a risky chance and ran passed that one and around another corner, Midnight and Navi were closed to follow. Link hid behind a bush and saw two guards standing and not moving. 'How am I gonna get past them?' Link looked to his right and saw a some steeps he looked with his eyes and saw it leading to a small then ledge that went over the guards.

Link smirked and silently stepped on the steps and quickly ran up then and onto the ledge, he peeked below him to see if he had been seen but thankfully they weren't paying attention. "Wow Link, you like a ninja" Navi whispered and Link held up his finger to his mouth to 'shh' her. She covered her mouth and nodded giggling.

'This is so fun' Navi thought. Link carefully began to cross the the little ledge, he turned when he heard something behind him and saw Midnight was also on the ledge. 'Wow, he's very agile for a huge wolf' Navi thought.

_**'I'm only huge to you because you are so small Navi'**_ She heard Midnight speak, but she could tell that he didn't say that out loud. She gasped and covered her mouth to try and cover it up.

'But how I didn't say that out loud. Can-can he hear my thoughts, but no animal is able to read another living creature's thoughts!' Navi thought, 'He's no normal wolf!' she thought and saw the wolf smirk. Finally the group made it over the ledge and Link and Midnight quickly ran down the steps and around another corner where Link quickly hid behind a bush when he saw two more guards, but luckily they were moving.

'God damn, how many guards are there in this place?' Link thought and nearly jumped out of his skin when a sound to the right of the guards rang through out the place. 'What the hell was that?' Link thought as the guards looked at each other then took off toward the sound, which was at a wall. Link took that moment to dash past them and around a corner. He bent forward to catch his breath, after that was done he stood straight and walked into a little garden and saw a young woman standing in front of a small window looking through it.

"Who's that?" Navi asked as they walked up to the woman, the woman turn around and gasped.

"Who? Who are you? How did you get past the guards?" Link didn't know what to say so he said nothing and the woman looked at Navi and gasped again. "Oh? What's that?" The woman looked closer, "Is that a fair? Then you must be-are you from the forest?" Link nodded, "Then-then you have-you wouldn't happen to have the Spiritual Stone of the Forest, would you?" Link looked confused.

'Spiritual Stone of the Forest? Does she mean the Kokiri Jewel?' Link thought.

"You know that green and shine stone?" The woman asked and Links eyes widened.

'So she does mean the Kokiri Jewel.' he thought.

"Do you have it?" she asked and Link pulled out the jewel that Saria had given him and showed it to her, the woman gave a small squeal and clapped her hands together and smiled at him. "Just as I thought! I had a dream, and in that dream, dark storm clouds were billowing over the land of Hyrule. But suddenly, two rays of light of light were billowing over the forest, parting the clouds and lighting up the ground. The lights turned into two figures holding a green and shining stone followed by a fairy. I knew that that was a prophecy that some people would come from the forest, yes I thought you might have been one of them." Link looked down at Midnight who seemed to shrug, he then looked back at the woman.

'Who is this crazy woman?' Link thought.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I got carried away with my story and I didn't even properly introduce myself!" the woman cried then bowed her head to him "I am Zelda, Princess of Hyrule."

'Oh great, I have to give this jewel to this crazy woman, now I know why Hyrule is in danger.' Link thought.

"What is your name?" Zelda asked.

'Should I give her my name?' Link asked himself. 'She might kill me if I don't'

"Link." he said.

"Link." Zelda said as if testing the way it sounded from her own mouth she then looked confused, "Strange, it sounds somehow. . . familiar." She said slowly. Then suddenly clapped her hands again after a few moments of silence, startling Link. "Okay then, Link, I'm going to tell you the secret of the Sacred Realm that has been passed down by the Royal Family of Hyrule. Please keep this a secret from everyone." Zelda said and Link looked at Midnight.

'I know I'm going to regret this later.' Link thought then looked back at Zelda and nodded.

* * *

**-Begs for forgiveness- **

**I AM SOOOOOO SOOOOO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS IN LIKE FOR EVER! I've had this chapter written and ready to put up for some time now please forgive me!  
**


End file.
